Revenge Of The Sith
by sweetness25
Summary: The story of Anakin Skywalker, and his trials in becoming the most frightning yetmost powerful ally, enemy and friend that ever lived...
1. Chapter 1 A Sith Found, And Distroyed

A sith discovered and destroyed 

The only thing holding him back was an older man standing before his eyes, with a silvery/white beard developing just around his jawbone and chin. The crystal blue light saber, pulsing electro energy through the young man's hands, his mechanical arm throwing serge's of vibrating power up and down his spine. Breathing in deeply as he spoke harsh –

"My power's have doubled since our last encounter…Dooku!"

"Aahhhh…double the power, only means double the pride to be broken my dear boy" – the older man replied, drawing his own light saber with it's dark, red glow…bighting up the darkness of the shadows around them.

Looking towards the broken, unconscious man lying helpless on his right, Anakin gripped his weapon tightly.

"It's time to end this…with you fallen to _my_ side of the force" – Anakin shouted, raising the light saber and forcing it down to his opponents right-side of his shoulder, clashing with the red light saber Anakin stepped back only to bring the light saber towards Count Dooku yet again, with another thrusting block, he stepped forward with his hand raised, Anakin concentrated hard – feeling another erge of power run through his fingers, pushing the older man back towards a near-by control desk. Swinging himself around, now Dooku concentrated hard: feeling a serge of power of his own, running through his entire body – he jumped at an extreme height up towards another ledge, where Anakin followed – raising to hit the man standing in front, when he was forced back, hard onto the wall when Dooku then concentrated on a large piece of piping above them, and pulling it down trying to slam it upon his helpless opponent.

With the quick flick of his light saber, Anakin broke the piping in two and broke free of Count Dooku's hold. Now full of rage running through his veins, Anakin rose to his feet – now picking up the pace of his footsteps and before Count Dooku could react Anakin slashed at his arm, a quick slice of blood arose onto his robes, Dooku panicked – aiming all of his power he raised his hands – "You have no idea of how powerful the dark side can be boy!" – unleashing streams of electricity through his finger's, hoping for it to hit when suddenly it reflected right back at him, hitting the sith hard, forcing him to jump down to where the battle first began, trying to regain his strength.

Not near giving up Anakin followed the old man yet again, feeling his power grow, he let out a trembling shout before saying – "By the end of this. I will have you fallen…for all the trouble you have caused" – slamming the weapon that was held tightly in his hands, and crashing it over one of Dooku's arms, taking the right one clean off from the rest of his body.

Collapsing to his knees in pain, Dooku looked directly into his opponent's eyes, beginning to understand his fate, he panicked…glancing at the other older man sitting in the near-by chair.

"Master…Master please, please spare me…" he whispered, as Anakin now holding Dooku's light saber as well as his own – holding them both up to his neck, sensing the fear in his opponent, Anakin heard a familiar voice speak out.

"Yes…you must _do_ what is _right_ Anakin…" Chancellor Palpatein said harshly

"But I can't…it…it isn't right…"

"Anakin listen to me…he _will_ continue to do wrong if he remains alive!"

"If he remains alive!" – Dooku thought to himself – "No! Save me…please you must!"

"Enough with your ramblings! Anakin do it now!"

"But Chancellor…this isn't the Jedi way…I, I can do it!" Anakin replied, holding his light saber shakily

"**_He_** is a sith Anakin. Look what he has done to Master Jedi, Obi Wan Kennoby…you must _kill_ him…now!"

"I must _kill_ him?" Anakin thought, looking Dooku directly into his eyes, "You must _die_ for what you have done" – quickly, bringing the two light saber's together, and with one clean cut Dooku was no more.

Standing upright, and throwing the sith's light saber to the ground and helping Chancellor Palpatein from the locked –up chair, then quickly racing over to his friend, Obi Wan Kennoby.

"Master…Master, are you ok? Answer me, please…"

"Anakin, leave him…we must get out of here!"

"No! His fate will be the same as ours. I _must_ save him!" Carefully picking up the unconscious Jedi ad holding his over his shoulder, as Anakin, Palpatein and Obi Wan, left the control room, and try to return to their planet.

**Hey guys…this is my first Star wars Fan fic…I hope you Star Wars fan's…like it as much I liked writing the story, or well the first chapter anyway.**

**Well if you like this one, be sure to check out my other 3 stories…all different categories, but all reviewed as great!. Bye for now…**


	2. Chapter 2 The Good News, The Bad Dream

**Chapter 2 – _The Good News, the Bad Dream…_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Star wars/ Star wars characters…even though…I wish I had my very own Anakin…sob, sob…**

As soon as Anakin had landed the half-together ship, there was soon a large ceremony to welcome back the Supreme Chancellor, and a farewell to the galaxy's killer…Count Dooku. While Obi Wan Kenobi was in another one of his important meetings with Mast Yoda and Master Windu, Anakin had other plans. Walking along side the Chancellor, his advisors and with also C3PO and R2D2 – two droids who helped the Jedi but also the 2 best friends that Anakin had once ever had. Noticing a sly wink from Palpatein who was now up ahead – Anakin slowed his pace to almost a complete stop, with both C3PO and R2D2 beside him.

"Sir…Miss. Padme' awaits you" the protocol-droid in its now shiny gold armor plates had remarked after the group of others had gone out of sight.

"Good, lead me to…huh!" Anakin replied, as he noticed another being behind a near-by pillar.

"Padme'!" – he raced over to the being, and sure enough it was her, wrapping his arms around his wife and gazing into her eyes, when once his smile and now faded

"What is it? There's something wrong isn't there…"

"Wha…no, not at all!"

"You're **_lying_**! You forget that I can feel it…feel you" he glared, placing his hand on her shoulder and then moving down to her stomach – "I…I can sense…"

"Yes Anakin, my love…I'm pregnant"

"Pregnant! Oh Padme' that's wonderful!"

"I was hoping you'd be happy…" she replied, gently kissing him

Later that night, where the moon of **_Coruscant_** was in a high, deep glow…sleeping peacefully in the tower of the Jedi Temple – Padme' in a deep sleep with the cool breeze blowing along her porcilyn like face. While beside her another slept, tossing and turning with the sudden quick breath in and out. Anakin was dreaming…or maybe it was a premonition of some sort, what ever the matter it wasn't helping his sleeping habits.

"_You'll be fine…just breath. Yes that's it Padme' your doing great" _– a familiar face spoke out, his red beard tangling just around his chin, holding her head up gently when Padme' screamed in pain before saying – _"Anakin! I…I love…A…Anakin…Obi Wan, there…there is still hope…this **is** hope for him…"_

Startled by this Anakin woke suddenly, looking over at his sleeping wife on her side, he slowly got up out the bed and walked over to the veranda out near the living room, gazing out at the dark sky, hearing the hover vehicles roar out through the city, when he turned around sensing another presence when he saw Padme' in her pale blue night gown, reaching for his gentle, soft face when he pulled away.

"Ani…What's wrong?" she asked, placing one small framed hand on his shoulder

"Hmmm, it's nothing"

"Ani…if we're going to keep living like this…we _need_ to able to _trust_ each other, to tell each other _anything_…"

"I…I know…it's only, I don't want this to happen…"

"You don't want _what_ to happen?" she asked gently

"I…I had a dream of you…" he began, turning to face her – "Y…You were dying…during child birth…"

"During child bir…Ani, that wont happen…the temple has the best healers, we'll…**I'll** be fine"

"No! You don't understand, I…I think this may by a vision…of the future" he replied, stepping away and walking back into the living room with Padme' following him

"Listen, I want you to be careful…**very** careful…"

"But…we're safe here, surrounded by very important, powerful Jedi…and you. I'm safe here; I assure you…" she began, taking his hand in hers, "Now…please, come back to bed…"

Watching his wife walk back into the bedroom, Anakin took a deep breath – "What's happening to me…I…I don't understand…" he thought before also heading to the bedroom

The next day after having a romantic breakfast, Anakin decided to go seek some guidance from the wisest Jedi master…Master Yoda.

"Hmmm…troubled Anakin, your mind is…" – a green goblin-like being sitting on a hovering chair across from Anakin

"Yes Master…I…I've had a dream…"

"A dream, hmmm" Yoda repeated

"It's a dream…of death, and…and suffering" Anakin stuttered, in his mind he was scared to say this out loud, why? Because ever since he started Jedi training when he was almost 8 years old, all the Master Jedi always said that his fate was clouded by _death and suffering_…and to be honest he didn't want to get another lecture on that particular topic during this time.

"Death…of a loved one, I sense you have dreamt hmmm?"

"_Padme'…my beautiful, **forbidden **wife"_ – he thought to himself before saying – "Yes, a friend…I'm not sure if…if it's…"

"A vision, of the future?"

"Well…" he could feel an uneasy lump at the back of his throat, " Yes…"

"Hmmm, hard to say this vision, you have dreamt…" Yoda began, rubbing the tiny grey hairs that covered his pointy green chin.

"Meditate on this, I will":

"Thank you" Anakin greeted, before leaving the room.

"I hope it only is a dream…" he thought, while waiting to see if Obiwan would return from his **_suspicious_** meeting, when he didn't Anakin went to see the Chancellor.

Meanwhile

Obiwan and Mace Windu were having a most important chat, about Count Dooku, and the times beginning to be raised.

"It is good that the galaxy is finally rid of _one_ sith, don't you agree?" Obiwan asked, as the two of them were sitting alone in the room where the Jedi council was usually held.

"Hmmm, indeed…but I do worry; about what he said"

"About a sith hiding amongst the Supreme Chancellor and his companions?" Obiwan interrupted

"Hmmmm…it's hard to see whatever is going to come from this, of what will happen…"

"You mean; Master Yoda…can't…predict the future?" Obiwan stuttered with an alarmed tone

"Yes…it's clouded his vision…if we don't find out the truth soon, the Jedi will continue to or may even; be _powerless_"

"But surely the Chancellor…"

"No! The chancellor is secretly wanting to get rid of us, the Jedi council, that much is sure…so, now do you understand why I do not trust him?"

"Hmmm, yes…but; what about Anakin?"

"What about him? As far as the Jedi council are concerned, he is to dangerous…unpredictable…unqualified to ever become…more than; a Master Jedi…perhaps only good for…a spy!"

"_A spy_?" Obiwan thought as Master Windu just spoke…

**Sorry guys…it's been so long since I've actually put up another chapter for this…well I hope you like this one, even though…it sort of left you guys hanging about Anakin and all…well don't worry the 3rd chapter will be up and running in about 1 or 2 days…so hang in there…remember Read and Review…thanks, Chrissy  **


End file.
